


500 Words You Should Know - #199 Gambit

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit /ˈɡæmbɪt/<br/>noun<br/>1. (chess) an opening move in which a chessman, usually a pawn, is sacrificed to secure an advantageous position<br/>2. an opening comment, maneuver, etc, intended to secure an advantage or promote a point of view</p><p>This started out one way but after last night's re-watch things well...happened shall we say. First time really attempting to write sexytimes so be gentle. Will likely need to go back and edit but here you go, in true drabble spirit! Based on Season 3 events but not really any spoilers. However, if you haven't seen Game, Set, Murder or aren't on Tumblr you may want to bookmark for later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know - #199 Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



The afternoon had been splendid. Jack had a rare day off and they had decided to play a spirited match of tennis. Phryne could count on one hand the times she had heard Detective Inspector Jack Robinson laughing. Laughing! 

She decided it was a glorious sound and resolved to create more opportunities to hear it. She’d now heard him sing and laugh so she was of the firm opinion that his more intimate vocalizations must be equally splendid, if not more so.

And honestly, it was high time to find out. Phryne was not a jealous person, after all she felt her own independence was sacred, so she certainly wouldn’t presume to box someone like Jack in either. He was an attractive, single man and if he chose to scratch an itch now and then he was absolutely entitled.

But Phryne also couldn’t quite get the image of Jack undressing that American bombshell out of her mind. For Pete’s sake, she had certainly let Jack know on multiple occasions over the past year that she was open to taking their friendship into a different direction. 

She had seen glimpses of desire in those beautiful eyes of his so she knew that particular feeling was mutual. She had also come to realize that his feelings for her were more than carnal and that had become the sticking point. Phryne had come to care for Jack deeply but she had a strained and complicated relationship with love. 

They were at an impasse.

It was time to for a different strategy. 

“Jack, after a match like that I am sure you have worked up quite an appetite. How about stopping by tonight for supper this evening?”  
Jack broke into an incredulous grin. “Why Miss Fisher, I hope I don’t still have that ‘lean and hungry look’ you noted all those months ago?”

She set down her racket and sidled up to him, placing a casual hand on his creamy sweater vest. “For a while there I suspect you had been very satiated with various Italian delights.” He shot her a cautionary glance. She hastened to add “however, I would say the past couple of weeks those cheekbones have become a bit more prominent again.”

He leaned in until they were inches apart “And you believe you can fill them out again, Miss Fisher.” 

His words coursed through her body and she felt a delectable heat at her core. She looked up at his piercing eyes, holding his gaze for entirely longer than necessary.

“That is my sincerest intention Jack” she breathed, her voice having gone a bit husky.  
“I’ll be counting on it.” Jack said and winked.

That was so PLEASANTLY unexpected that Phryne’s breath caught for a moment before her face melted into a devilish grin. She raised an eyebrow before turning away, swishing her black bob and giving Jack an eyeful as she alluringly made her exit.  
“Well,” Phryne thought to herself, “if that’s his gambit, I can’t wait to see where we go from here.”

Jack slowly let out his breath. “Well done old boy.” Jack muttered to himself, I didn’t think you had it in you. “Your turn Miss Fisher.”

*******************

Before he could second guess himself (for the second time) he straightened his tie, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Detective!” Mr. Butler greeted him warmly taking his coat and hat. The scents from the kitchen soon enveloped him in a seduction all their own. “I’ll show you to the parlor. Miss Fisher will be down shortly.”  
Jack thanked him with a warm grin of this own and followed him to the parlor. He didn’t feel right sitting down before the hostess arrived so he assumed his usual place of comfort, the fireplace mantel.  
He heard the swish of silk about the same time his nostrils filled with a familiar French perfume. He looked up and there she was filling the door frame with the fabulousness that was her. Phryne.  
She was exquisitely dressed in a mint green gown, delicately beaded in the front. There was fabric that fluttered around her slender arms in the same fabric that floated down her beautiful legs to set off her elegant ankles. The whole confection set off her figure beautifully and the effect the color had on her eyes. When Jack’s gaze reached her eyes he swallowed, hard. 

“I hope I haven’t kept you too long, Jack. I know how you hate to wait….” She cocked one eyebrow and her eyes flashed with mischief. 

The dress, there was something about it that stirred in a dark recess of his brain. Then it hit him. He had a flash of her entering the parlor in that very dress on that awful night when he had drunk himself senseless waiting for her. As his eyes grew wide in recognition, Phryne’s lips shaped themselves into a dangerous smile. Jack wasn’t prone to blushing but knew there was no hiding the flush erupting from his shirt collar up to the tips of his ears.  
Mr. Butler entered with a tray of champagne and they each took a glass. “Thank you Mr. Butler. Dinner smells heavenly, I am sure you have outdone yourself again.” He beamed at her before inclining his head to both of them and bidding them a good night, closing the parlor doors behind him.

Something about that exchange raised questions for Jack. Phryne noticed the familiar head tilt and smirked. In as light and casual a voice as she could muster she offered by way of explanation “Mr. Butler was eager to attend a lecture at the university this evening and I didn’t see any reason why the two of us couldn’t manage without him.”  
As she was speaking she had joined him at the mantel.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jack “Ah, and I believe Miss Williams was spending the evening with her sister tonight.”  
“Why yes Jack, yes she is.”

For a few moments the only sound was the clock on the mantel. Their eyes fluttered back and forth between mouth and eyes as if trying to figure out which contained the sweeter secrets. Then they both very clearly heard the kitchen door latch.  
Jack upended the entirety of his glass of champagne, Phryne quickly followed suit and as if on cue the two rushed to close the gap between them. Jack grabbed her tightly around the waist while simultaneously wrapping his other hand into her silky black hair.  
They paused to catch their breaths. In rapid succession the conversations went something like this.  
“Feels silly to ask, but are you sure?” “Yes Phryne, I’ve exhausted my set of excuses.” “I don’t want to ask of you anything you can’t give.” “Whose being noble now?” and followed his words with a lighter, softer kiss that led to a series of butterfly kisses across her cheeks and lashes. 

Between kisses he whispered “sweet mercy is nobility's true badge.” Then he pulled back to look her in the face. Her eyes fluttered open and they gazed at each other in that searching way they had, only this time satisfied in what they saw there, it matching what they had in their own heart. Finally Jack uttered huskily “No more waiting, release me.”  
And with that, her eyes darkened to emeralds. When it came to that kind of request from Jack, there was no need for further hesitation.

**********************  
Silk on wool.  
Beads bouncing across a hardwood floor.  
The clatter of a heel crashing into wood.  
Another heel bounces off of a well stuffed velvet pillow.  
Teeth. Hands. Eyes. All fervently exploring each new area of flesh exposed. Caressing and savoring before moving to the next.  
Time felt like it had stopped its usual pattern of progress. Neither was dwelling on the past or worrying about the future. All that mattered was that they were finally, completely, and 100% alone.

**********************  
The only words they had managed over the past 15 minutes were “upstairs” and “bedroom.” Though neither of them could have recalled who had verbalized them as they were of one mind at that moment and one would have been vocalizing what the other was thinking. 

It took them a few more minutes to actually open the door to the boudoir as Jack had become overcome watching Phryne running up the stairs in nothing but her garter and stockings. He had her pinned to the door lavishing her back side with fevered kisses, allowing his hands to wander freely. 

“Jack,” she moaned more than anything. “We’ll be more comfortable in here…I promise.” The last was said between panting breaths.

He finally acquiesced and they stumbled into her room. There was a brief moment of pause. Jack had been in her room a little over a day ago but that had been accompanied by Dot and Hugh while in pursuit of a spider and attempted murderer. It was if Phryne was reading his mind because she let out a dismayed wail at that moment.

Clarity came to Jack instantly. Phryne’s internal device had been confiscated along with the spider. Jack let out a low rumbling chuckle that caused Phryne to stop her fretting and look at him with a mix of horror and lust. “It’d be a tactical error to think you had me pegged just yet, Miss Fisher.”

He then produced an envelope from his pocket.

“I’m very glad to hear it,” she said. The relief was crystal clear, even in the half-light of her room.

It was her turn to pin him up against the door before she slowly knelt down in front of him. Expertly divesting him of his trousers and smalls.

For the second time that night (but not the last) Jack’s eyes opened like saucers as he realized what she was doing. She flicked her tongue and trailed kisses down his hips and thighs, murmuring appreciatively. She reached up her hands on either side of him to grip his thigh muscles as she began teasing his tip with her tongue.

Jack’s eyes fluttered closed, savoring the sensation that was rippling through him. But he didn’t want to miss any of the moment either so he forced his eyes open and down to Phryne who by instinct looked back up at him through a veil of lashes.  
Jack was humbled, triumphant, thrilled and a little terrified all at the same time. It takes every ounce of resistance he has to not come undone right then and there. But he’s come too far to be spent that quickly. Fortunately, she senses he’s close and slowly draws back her mouth.

She languidly stands up. In Jack’s mind she was Titania and he her humble Nick Bottom, given one perfect evening thanks to the faeries. She grabs his hands and gently pulls them towards the bed. When they hit the edge of the mattress Phryne unwraps the package Jack had brought with him, gently pushes him to sit on the mattress and proceeds to enrobe his now incredibly stiff and throbbing cock. 

Jack’s entire body starts trembling. “Jack?” “I’m fine Phryne, just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all. Please don’t stop. Please….” The wall around Phryne’s heart had been cracking for months now. First Jane, then realizing how much she’d come to rely on Dot, resuming her friendship with Mac, and of course Jack. Dear, sweet, infuriating, noble, stalwart, surprising Jack. And now, here he was, trembling and looking at her with such vulnerability well that finally did it.  
She needed him right then. Not just sexually, although she was well and truly aroused, but all of him. She needed to consume him, them, in the fire that was coursing through her. She needs him to feel what she is feeling.  
She leans over and they melt into a languorous kiss that deepens as she slides herself onto the coverlet and gently sinks on top of him. She is so achingly beautiful to Jack at that moment he cannot fathom why he had been so hesitant.  
When her rocking becomes more insistent it snaps him out of his reverie and he lets himself respond in kind. His hands reached up to alternate between cupping, teasing and caressing her breasts. His renewed ministrations are rewarded with sighs and moans.  
He feels her body start to tremble from the inside. He struggles for a second to have his voice and brain reconnect to each other but finally manages to utter “Beautiful Phryne, that’s it. I love feeling your muscles clench against me. Feel your tight and smooth ass brush against my thighs. Let me see you come, Phryne.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing but had no time focus on where all THAT had been hiding all this time. His voice and words had turned the fire within her into an inferno. Her eyes closed and with a couple more rolls of her hips she unleashed a feral cry and let wave after wave of pleasure wash over her.

Her scream of pleasure was the final straw and Jack responded in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge."  
> William Shakespeare

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasant Surprises: (Gambit part two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142563) by [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy)




End file.
